Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
As a display displaying a screen, a display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like. Recently, a bendable or foldable flexible display has been developed for improving portability or satisfaction of a viewer.
The display device includes a substrate, a plurality of signal lines formed on the substrate, and a thin film transistor. In addition, a printed circuit board that generates various signals for driving the display device may be arranged in a predetermined area of the substrate. A pad portion connected with an end of the signal line is disposed in the substrate. In order to electrically connect the pad portion and an output electrode of the printed circuit board, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) having conductivity only in a thickness direction may be used. The anisotropic conductive film is disposed between the substrate and an integrated circuit board.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.